Take Me Away
by potterslashforevah
Summary: Draco is determined to take an overworked Harry on vacationno matter what he has to do.


**Take Me Away**

"No. That's not a valid option. We can't keep _Obliviating_ Muggles every time McFadden decides to spend his day in Piccadilly Circus standing naked under his invisibility cloak, popping out every few minutes, scaring women and young children."

Harry juggled documents from the Rovington Dark Artefact case under one arm while he searched his pocket for his front door key, all the while talking into the Wizarding World's version of a mobile phone, crushed between his ear and shoulder. He'd just got the key in the lock when McFadden's defense lawyer, Johansson, said something remarkably stupid.

Harry snorted. "He's not mentally imbalanced and unfit for trial, Johansson, he's just an old tosser who gets his jollies wiggling his willy in front of unsuspecting Muggles. We wouldn't even be dealing with this if it weren't for that damn cloak . . . No . . . Trial . . . Three weeks . . . I've got all the evidence I need . . . Of course it's all admissible. The Magistrate's already ruled on your suppression motion."

He struggled with the door, sneering at it as it finally opened. Damn door. Always making trouble, he thought to himself as he rolled his eyes at Johansson's renewed fruit of the poisonous tree argument. How many times was he going to beat that dead horse?

He dropped the Rovington documents on the hall table and tossed his keys in a small bowl, heartened to see Draco's there as well. He was exhausted and hoped to God Draco had gotten take-away.

"No deal. . . No. . . Time served? You've lost your bloody mind. . . Look, I have full discretion to prosecute my cases as I see fit . . . Yes, well, same to you," Harry said as he snapped the mobile phone shut and tossed it in the bowl.

He stared at the wall for a few moments before sighing and trying to shake off the dust of the day. It was then that he noticed that the flat was quiet and dark. He checked his watch. It was only a little past ten, far too early for Draco to have gone to bed.

"Draco?" Harry wandered into the living room. "Draco? Where are you?"

Concerned, Harry turned down the hallway and made his way to their bedroom. Before he reached the door, though, an arm caught him around the middle and a gloved hand clamped across his mouth, preventing him from shouting in surprise. Harry struggled for all he was worth as his captor pushed him face first into the wall. He started thinking through every nonverbal spell he could perform wandless. The list was short. Unless he wanted to give his captor sparkling fresh breath or turn his hair pink, there wasn't much Harry could do. He settled for stamping as hard as he could on his captor's feet.

"Fuck, Harry! That hurt. What's wrong with you?"

Harry went still. Apparently, he'd been captured by Draco. He rolled his eyes and tried to say something.

"What was that?"

Harry bared his teeth and bit Draco's gloved hand.

"Damn it! Stop maiming me," Draco said as he removed his hand.

"What's wrong with me? You attacked me."

"You _bit me_. And crushed my toes with those ridiculous Muggle clodhoppers you call shoes."

"You always said you liked that I was a biter. Well, _moaned_ it, actually."

Draco wound his other arm around Harry's middle and pushed him into the wall. He nipped at Harry's ear. "It's very inappropriate to tell tales outside of the bedroom, you know."

"Me? Inappropriate? And by the way, who's the biter now? You're the one pretending to be some sort of kinky kidnapper. Don't get all huffy. I can feel your stiffy back there, and really, Draco, I don't have time. Maybe next week. I promise we can play then. You can kidnap me to your heart's content. But tonight I'm dead on my feet and I've got loads of work to do."

"No you don't."

"Excuse me?" Harry tried to twist around, but Draco's arms held him fast.

"I said, no you don't. You're right about one thing. I am kidnapping you. Taking you away for two weeks."

"Not funny."

"Not joking."

Harry started choking. "You can't—you're not serious—oh, fuck. You're serious."

"Absolutely. Two weeks. Just you and me."

"Have you lost your bloody mind? I've got briefs and arraignments and--and trials to prepare for. I can't take two weeks of vacation because you've decided on a whim that you want to act out that kidnapping fantasy of yours."

"It's your fantasy, not mine."

"No it's not. It's yours. Remember? You're Captain Draco Blackheart and I'm supposed to be the young nobleman you've kidnapped and done unspeakable and depraved things to." Harry said with a huff. "Oh, God. It's not _that_ one, is it?" He tried to twist around again, settling for peering at Draco over his shoulder. "You're not wearing those striped pantaloons, are you? The pirate ones? I definitely can't handle that one tonight."

"No, I'm not wearing the pantaloons, you berk! This isn't about playing pirates—not tonight, at least. You can take two weeks, and you will. I've cleared it with your boss. Your cases are covered. Your bag is packed. All you have to do is agree to let me take over and show you how to relax."

"This isn't funny. Let me go. Now."

"No. Not until you agree that we're leaving for vacation."

"I don't have time for this."

"Make time, Potter. Make time, or start sleeping alone."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, I would. I'm tired of being neglected, but more importantly, I'm tired of seeing you so tired and anxious all of the time. You haven't taken any time in two years. Two years!"

"I've been busy."

"You'll be busy until the day you die. I promise, all of your work will be waiting for you when you get back."

"But, but, the Rovington case, and the McFadden disaster. I can't leave. It's not a good time."

"It's never a good time. And I told you that your cases were covered."

"No way Darlington agreed to this."

Draco snorted. "Darlington leapt at the chance to get you out of the office for two weeks." He fished in his robe pocket and stuck a piece of parchment to the wall, directly in front of Harry. "It's from Darlington."

Harry read it, his eyes narrowing with each word. "I don't believe it."

"Believe it. You may not realize this, but the Dark Artefact division of the Ministry Prosecutor's Office can survive without you."

"The office can, but my cases can't. I've got work to do. Darlington would never agree to this."

"He did. There's your proof, counselor."

Harry sagged in Draco's arms. "Why could he possibly believe I need a vacation? Oh no! You don't think he wants to sack me, do you? Oh, God. He's going to sack me. I knew I shouldn't have agreed to plead down that scalding teapot case! I've got to call him." Harry renewed his struggling, irritated that Draco's arms could pin him so.

"Great Merlin, you're not about to be sacked! Stop struggling! Ow!"

"I can't just leave like this. I mean, I just can't. I've got responsibilities."

"You just need a break. Everyone needs a break now and then. You're about to crack."

"That's ridiculous. What would give you that idea?"

"I was there, you know, last week. You remember don't you?"

Harry stopped struggling. He sniffed. "I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about."

"Sure you do, Potter. Darlington got on his knees and begged you to take some time off. Said you'd accrued so much vacation time that the accounts payable clerk was giving him nasty looks, rumors are flying that he's some sort of Draconian slave driver. He's sure the tea cart lady is snubbing him. But it's more than that. You've been irritable and short-tempered. Darlington wants you to take time off, Harry. You need it."

"He was joking. It was a joke. Honestly, Draco, you didn't believe him, did you?"

"He told me about what happened to Janine's pet kneazle."

"What? That . . . you don't . . . That damn thing shouldn't be in the office as it is. It's a menace. And what if someone was allergic, huh? What then?"

"You kicked her."

"I did not kick her. I merely nudged her _purposefully_ with my foot in an attempt to get her out of a high-traffic area of the office. It was for her own protection. There was imminent danger! Someone was trying to get through. That person could have stepped on her."

"You mean you."

"I mean someone. She was right in the middle of the hallway and she doesn't respond to 'here, kitty, kitty.' My hands were full, so I couldn't pick her up. What precisely was I supposed to do?"

"Christ, Harry, this isn't about the damn kneazle. It's about us, me and you, and your rapidly declining temper. You need a vacation. We need one together. I've arranged it all. I promise. I just need you to trust me. Will you do that?"

Harry sighed. "It's not that I don't want to take a vacation. I do. You know I do. It's just—you're springing it on me in the middle of the night, practically. I'm not so spontaneous anymore. Not since--"

Draco kissed Harry's cheek. "I know. You don't have to say anything about that." He trailed kisses down Harry's neck and shoulders. "But there's no need to let that overwhelm you now. I really have taken care of everything. Janine is coming tomorrow to pick up your files, that new chap is taking your smaller cases, and Darlington is having someone take care of your messages. It's the perfect time, yeah?" Draco kissed his way across Harry's shoulders.

"I don't know. I might—I might need a bit more convincing."

"Something like this perhaps?" Draco uncurled his arms and let his hands slide up and down Harry's sides

"Maybe . . . maybe I do need a vacation," Harry said, melting into Draco's soft kisses and touches.

"That's right."

"I—I mean, I kicked a kneazle, after all."

"Nudged it with your foot purposefully, you mean."

"Yeah, that too." Harry's voice had gotten quite breathy and he realized that his head had fallen to Draco's shoulder at some point.

"Will you, Harry? Will you trust me?"

Harry sighed and slumped in Draco's arms. "Where are we going?" Harry's tone was sulky, he knew. He resisted the urge to huff when he felt Draco's lips curve into a soft smile against the nape of his neck.

"It's a secret," Draco whispered before sucking that spot on the side of Harry's neck that always made him go limp. "You look tired. Your skin's all pasty, and those dark purple circles do nothing for you. Can't be seen with you looking like that all the time, now can I? Think about it. Constant sex, a soft bed you never have to leave, all the fruity drinks you can stand, and treacle tart as far as the eye can see. No Johansson, no ridiculous cases, no late night meetings and arraignments, just you and me. You need some sun, a lot of sleep, and no work. Unless work involves giving me blowjobs. That kind of work you can do."

Harry groaned. "You're the devil."

"You've just figured that out?"

Harry licked his lips and shifted his weight. "But why do we have to leave now? Can't I just make a quick pass through the Rovington file? Get my other affairs in order?"

"Your affairs are in order. And we have to leave now, because we'll be traveling most of the night and I don't want to lose our reservation. We have to travel by International Floo, and you know how long that takes."

"No, sorry. Trip's off. No International Floo. You know what that does to me, especially if there's multiple stops."

Draco fished in the pocket of his robe for the small potions vial. He flicked the cork and brought the vial to Harry's lips. "Drink it. It's a Floo sickness potion."

"But those make me feel all loopy and sleepy."

"So? When you wake up, you'll be on a lovely vacation with no worries and I don't have to deal with you vomiting for two days, whinging the entire time. Sorry."

"But that means you might have to, er, carry me. I don't want anyone to see you carry me."

"But I like carrying you."

Harry snorted. "Only when it's my turn to top. Your face gets all pinchy when you try and pick me up and waddle to the bedroom, did you know? I'm sure you don't want anyone to see you looking like that."

Draco huffed. "I'll cast a Lightening Charm. Think of this way—I get the pleasure of kidnapping you properly, onlookers will ooh and aah over how strong I must be to have the savior of the Wizarding World in my arms, I'll garner sympathy when you drool all over me, and then I get to undress you without interference. It's a win-win, really."

"But--"

"You'll be asleep, so it won't matter so much, now will it? Besides, it's just until we get to our private carriage."

"Why can't I just take it there?"

"Takes all the fun out of it. Come one, Harry. Let me kidnap you properly, yeah?"

Harry sighed. "You've really thought of everything, haven't you?"

"Of course."

Harry nodded and consented to the potion, taking it down in one gulp. "I don't know whether to kiss you or smack you," he said before falling slack against Draco.

Draco cast a Lightening Charm and hoisted Harry into his arms. "Hopefully you'll want to do a little bit of both."

Harry gave a little potion-induced giggle. "Only if you're really, really lucky."

"Oh, I think I am." Draco made sure he had their passports and luggage in his pocket before he stepped towards the Floo and called out their first destination.


End file.
